


Lame

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dialogue Light, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kneeling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, really few dialogue, theres just 3 lines of dialogue so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuta tries to prove she isn't lame.





	Lame

For such a scholarly and thoughtful girl, such an impulsive decision was uncharacteristic.

But she couldn't back down now, especially when they were both stark naked, cloaked within the steam and hot water of the show.

Right place for Yuuta's otherwise boring talent of Super High School Level Luck to come into play, as the lens of the camera were fogged up. Equally as fortunate that the walls were soundproof.

And good riddance, too, if Monokuma or Karoline either heard or saw what was going on, both Yuuta and Chou would never hear the end of it.

Better to get it done quick before Mitsu, Eioko, and Gorou take turns in busting down the door, under suspicion that a murder had occurred. Better to be teased by the annoying bear and the SHSL Goth Rockstar than to taint the innocence of those three. _Never will I accept Gorou being anywhere near my dorm,_ she thought, _screw him, he caused a roach infestation._ She thinks that; yet when it comes to someone arguably  _far more annoying_ than the SHSL Roach Breeder, she just impulsively allows her in. Maybe she loves her. But it could just be a desire to prove she wasn't lame. That's all it was.

That's all she told herself it was.

Yuuta began to wonder as to why she was thinking of Gorou's roach fascination, Mitsu's sugary-sweet, innocent personality, Eioko's adorable hyperactivity, her own potential more-than-friendly desires when interacting with the shorter female in the shower with her, Monokuma's irritating obnoxiousness, and Karoline's crude, perverse nature. She hadn't even noticed the fact Chou sank to the floor, descending upon her knees.

And then, something snapped her back to reality.

It wasn't a sentence or anything of the sort, it was an action Chou performed: namely, probing the bud of her loins.

A wave of pleasure passed through her, the sensation rising up from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, and she whimpered accordingly.

Chou, correctly interpreting Yuuta's whimpers as indications of pleasure, grit her teeth against the throbbing bud, drawing mewls from the receiving woman who had her back pressed to the wall of the shower so she wouldn't slip and injure herself. Yuuta's legs quivered with each probing lick delivered to both her clit and entrance, wet with both her juices and the shower water that had previously streamed down them both.

Chou suckled Yuuta's clit, slipping two fingers in the moist cavern of the other female, which drew a loud moan from the taller female. Chou stretched her fingers inside, spreading her tight entrance further, before thrusting her index and middle finger deeper inside.

Constant repetition of this motion soon drove Yuuta over the edge, convulsing sporadically and screaming at the arrival of her orgasm. Once her orgasm was complete, Chou pulled her tender lips away from the loins of her friend.

She would say, breathily, "I-I believe this proves I'm not lame."

Chou would giggle and agree, "I think you're right, bumblebee."

"You're not lame at all."


End file.
